Lazy Bones
by AMKelley
Summary: Austin and Jeff both have morning wood, but they're too tired to do anything about it properly. *PWP, sexual content, frottage, intercrural sex*


Jeff knew it was early in the morning when he felt Austin pressing in close to him with his incessant _morning wood_. Austin was bare chested, his slender frame snuggled up behind Jeff's back, and clad only in underwear. It had been too hot to wear much of anything else and Austin didn't really want to forgo cuddling with Jeff. Pushing that aside for now, Jeff was half awake and pressing his butt back against Austin's erection in a sleepy attempt to wake him up.

He felt Austin stir behind him as he made a tired little yawn and a soft sigh that ruffled Jeff's hair slightly. Austin nuzzled his face into the soft warmth of Jeff's messy bed head, arching into his boyfriend like a cat. Jeff pressed back when Austin's hips reflexively jerked forward to rub himself against his backside, letting out a surprised gasp. Austin's arm wrapped around Jeff's waist and pulled him in tight.

"Good morning," Jeff offered with a lopsided smile Austin couldn't see.

"G'morning," Austin replied, speech slurring from drowsiness.

"Look's like someone else is awake too," Jeff purred, feeling Austin instinctively press into the curve of his ass.

"S'you're fault… should do somethin' 'bout it," Austin mumbled. He yawned into Jeff's ear and burrowed into his lover.

"You're the one who woke me up," Jeff argued as he stayed put. "You do something."

"Too tired to move," Austin whined.

"Maybe just do it like this?" Jeff suggested.

"Then I'll have to get up and change my underwear afterwards," Austin complained, throwing a tantrum.

"Pull them down then!" Jeff squawked, getting impatient because now he was aroused and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without relief.

"Fine…" Austin bemoaned, shifting around behind Jeff to pull his underwear down mid thigh.

Jeff followed suit, bringing his underwear all the way down to his knees. Now Austin was pressing his hard on up against Jeff's bare ass, sliding up to grind himself into his warmth. Austin made an indignant little huff from behind Jeff.

"S'not enough," Austin grumbled.

Jeff reached back, lifting up one of his legs as he grabbed Austin's cock and placed it between his thighs to replicate the slide and warmth of his own body. Austin gasped lightly when he slid in between Jeff's legs, immediately thrusting his hips for that sweet friction he was so akin to. Jeff let out a soft moan when he felt Austin starting to rub his erection against his perineum, making him shudder delightfully.

He clutched at the hand on his hip that kept him in place and slowly slid it down towards his own hard on for Austin to stroke. Austin's hand wrapped around it out of instinct and lazily stroked Jeff's cock in time with his weak little thrusts. It wasn't the best way they could've executed this, seeing as how the angle was awkward and Austin's other arm was slowly going numb, but they were both too lazy and tired to take care of their so desperately needed relief properly.

Soon enough, Austin got into a rhythm that suited his needs, all while Jeff bucked up into his hand and made it slick with pre come. Austin may have been absolutely drowsy, but he made it a habit to at least regulate his grip on Jeff's cock, occasionally swiping his thumb over the tip to make Jeff squirm back into his cock. It was the only way he could tell if Jeff was enjoying himself, seeing as how they were both too tired to do anything other than gasp and sigh.

Besides, it took too much energy and enthusiasm to moan.

The friction between Jeff's thighs was smooth, if not a little too dry for his liking, and Austin found his breathing becoming more labored. Jeff relished in the sensation of Austin rubbing up against him whilst stroking him as well as the hot, barely there pants ghosting over the shell of his ear. He could feel the scratch of Austin's facial hair grazing his outstretched neck and _moaned_ his approval when Austin squeezed a bit more firmly on an upstroke.

It's just now occurred to Jeff that they've never done it like this before. While Jeff prefered to have Austin inside him, he also found the benefit of this technique as well. May not be as fulfilling but it's getting the job done so far and if Austin isn't complaining than that's a win in Jeff's book. Judging by the choked up gasps Austin is making, he'd say his boyfriend doesn't have much longer. There was desperation in Austin's thrusts and even in the way he jerked Jeff's cock fervently.

Austin ground his hips into the curve of Jeff's ass, cock slick with pre come now that he was all worked up. Jeff could feel the head of Austin's cock just brushing past his balls on each thrust. On top of all that, Austin's cock was twitching and jerking as he jaggedly continued to fuck Jeff's thighs. Jeff unconsciously clamped his thighs together firmly and pushed his ass towards Austin.

With a final jerk of his hips, Austin came in short sporadic bursts all over his boyfriend's thighs. Austin quickly sped up his hand as he convulsed against Jeff, trying to make his lover come too as he shook through his own orgasm. Jeff's breath hitched and he came with a soft moan, Austin's name staining his lips as his whole body tensed. Jeff's cock twitched, pulsing even long after he came all over himself and on the bed sheets.

" _Baby_..." Jeff said slowly, putting on a sweet voice like he wanted something. "I know you're tired, but can you clean me up?"

Austin groaned at the thought of leaving the comfort of their bed.

" _Pleeease_?"

"Fine," Austin relented, kicking the covers away. "But _only_ 'cause you're hot."


End file.
